


A Man Named Ego? Please, Tell Me More

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rare Pair, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Brunnhilde wasn't actually interested in going to this party. But, she told Thor she would come.





	A Man Named Ego? Please, Tell Me More

“Really Thor? Really?” The Valkyrie asked, raising an eyebrow. Thor gave her a wide smile.

“Yes! It would be good for you to come. I would like you to meet the rest of my friends. There are a great many of them. You have not been on Midgard long, Lady Brunnhilde. All of my friends will be at the Man of Iron’s party this evening.”

Brunnhilde turned her attention to the bottle in her hand, swirling the little left in the bottom.

“Will there be booze?” she asked.

The Aesir laughed loudly.

“Yes, of course there will! We cannot have a party without a good amount of alcohol.”

Brunnhilde smiled cynically, before downing the rest of her drink and slamming the empty bottle on the counter.

“Alright. I’ll go. This isn’t some fancy gala or whatnot, is it?”

“No, it’s just a party.”

“Good. What time does it start?”

Thor was trying to conceal his joy and failing terribly as he rocked on his heels. She rolled her eyes and turned to find another bottle.

“5:30 tonight.”

“Alright then, your highness. I’ll go. Now leave me alone. I need to sleep off a headache.”

The Asgardian hugged her happily. Brunnhilde’s nose wrinkled as she was caught in his armpit. She gave a quick jab to his side and slipped out of his hold.

“Wonderful!” he exclaimed, “I am eager to introduce you to my friends and for you to see Lady Jane!”

* * *

 

 Brunnhilde sighed as he left. Joy. Time to crash.

The Valkyrie groaned and rolled out of bed, slapping a hand on her alarm. 4:45. The party started and 5:30. Maybe she could skip? She had told Thor she would come though and she didn’t want to break her word to him. Also, they were sure to have good food. And booze. Can’t forget the booze. Sighing, she hauled herself to the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped, and hopped in, enjoying the feeling of the running water. She hopped out after about ten minutes, covering herself with a towel and going through her closet. Party or not, she didn’t feel like dressing up. She didn’t want to stand out either. She settled for a pair of skinny pants and a loose white blouse. She quickly dressed and pulled her now-dry hair up into a ponytail. Thank you Midgard for inventing hairdryers. If only they had made them a couple millennia earlier. She looked over at the mirror, adjusting the blouse so that it covered the name on her collarbone. Not that the name was particularly noticeable with its’ cream color She glanced at the clock. 5:15. That gave her fifteen minutes to get to the party. Seeing as it was in the same building, that shouldn’t be too hard. Brunnhilde slipped on a pair of boots and made her way out the door.

Brunnhilde stalked through the halls of the Avengers compound angrily.

“Seriously Stark?” She muttered, annoyed. She had been searching for the party for thirty minutes now, her mood growing worse by the second.

“Ugh… Where is the fucking party already?” She groaned, throwing back her head.

“Would you like some assistance?”

Brunnhilde nearly jumped at the sound of the AI. She had completely forgotten it had existed. She let out a breath.

“Yes, FRIDAY. That’d be great. Where were you for the last half hour?”

“I am programmed throughout this building, along with every other building of Sirs’ and his suits.”

Brunnhilde could hear the snark in the AIs’ voice. _Definitely_ one of Starks’ creations.

“Ugh.” Brunhilde muttered. “Just lead me to the party!”

“Of course Ma’am. Right this way.” Friday lit the hallway floor up in a deep yellow that was a rather odd pattern, now that Brunnhilde noticed it.

“To get the party, please follow the yellow brick-patterned road.”

Brunnhilde frowned at the odd phrasing. She had the feeling that there was a joke here that she wasn’t getting.

 

* * *

 

 

Brunnhilde surveyed the ongoing party from a balcony, picking out the people she knew. Thor was standing next to Jane, who was talking to pair of scientists from SHIELD. Judging by how close the two were standing, they were soulmates. Bruce was sitting at the bar, blushing furiously as Natasha- his soulmate- whispered something in his ear. Loki was dancing with his soulmate- a girl named Angie, who was yelling at one of her friends (Piggy? Penny? That’s a weird name) And her soulmate, Captain America, to stop dancing so slow and get over there.  The pair was blushing furiously as they stopped their slow dance and made their way over to Angie and Loki, both of whom were smirking. There was the space Midgardian dancing on a table, trying to convince his soulmate, a Zehoberei assassin woman, to join him. A group of Thors’ friends from Asgard, ‘Lady Sif and the Warriors Three’ were participating in a drinking contest. Loudly. She would join them, but the moment she went near anyone from Asgard they began fawning over her being a Valkyrie.

“Champange, Ma’am?” Brunnhilde turned and accept two of the glasses off the plater, downing them each with a gulp before setting them both back on the tray.

“Thanks.”

The waiter stuttered, gave a weird nod-bow thing and turned tail. Brunnhilde laughed to herself. Clearly, he was new. With a sigh, Brunnhilde made her way down the stairs. She needed another drink. Brunnhilde stumbled as something pushed into her back.

“Eeeeeeeeeeya! Forgive me! I am sorry!”

Brunnhilde grabbed the arms of the young woman who had just ran into her. The woman was clearly not Midgardian, but Brunnhilde wasn’t sure what she was. She had pale skin, short dark hair and brown eyes.

“Are you alright?” Brunnhilde asked. The woman seemed delicate, like if gripped too hard she would break. The girl nodded, her antennae bobbing.

“Yes. I am fine. I was panicking. I am sorry.” Brunnhilde tried to smile gently. The cute woman seemed rather nervous, and Brunnhilde knew she wasn’t particularly friendly-looking.

“Hey, it’s cool. I’m Brunnhilde. What were you panicking about?”

“My name is Mantis. I was panicking because I was supposed to meet my soulmate soon.”

Brunnhildes’ eyes went wide. _Mantis._ That was the name on her collarbone. Vaugely, she registered the girl looking at her wrist, where a timer was blinking 00:00:00. Soulmate. This adorable, nervous young woman was her soulmate. Brunnhilde swallowed hard.

“Hey Mantis, I think we’re soulmates.”

Mantis cocked her head before giving her an odd looking smile- like she wasn’t quite sure what she was doing.

“Yes. I think so too.”

“So… Can I get you a drink?” Brunnhilde asked, offering Mantis an arm. The girl blushed.

“I would like a fruit juice.” The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

“Fruit juice?” Mantis blushed.

“My tolerance for alcohol is… not good.” She said softly. Brunnhilde let out a bark of laughter.

“Alright! I can drink enough alcohol for both of us, no worries.”

The two sat down at the bar counter and Brunnhilde motioned to the bartender.

“I’d like a bottle of the strongest ale you got, and this lovely lady would like a glass of pineapple juice, no alcohol.”

The man nodded, handing over a bottle and pouring a glass of juice for Mantis. Brunnhilde took a large swig from the bottle before turning to her soulmate.

“So, tell me something about yourself. Where are you from?”

“I was taken from my home planet while I was still in my larvae state by a man named Ego, and I spent most of my life working for him on his planet.”

Brunnhilde snorted.

“A man named Ego? Please, tell me more.”

 

 


End file.
